As a zero-dimensional nanomaterial, a quantum dot material has advantages of adjustable band gap, large specific area, excellent photoelectric property and the like. In recent years, the quantum dot material has gained wide attention in the fields such as light-emitting diodes, solar cells, light detectors, and display, etc. Particularly, in the field of display, the electroluminescent quantum dot device obtains higher luminous efficiency and is gradually developed in industrialization.
For the electroluminescent quantum dot device, by taking the quantum dot material with a core-shell structure, such as CdSe/ZnS, CdS/ZnS and the like as an example, a structure of the electroluminescent quantum device that is widely adopted at present is of anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/quantum dot light-emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode.